The Wickedly Fun Treehouse and Four Friends Fabulicious Adventures!
by Simba of the southern isles
Summary: This is a story about young Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, and Boq who find each other in the Great Gilikkn Forest. They go on lots of adventures and have lots of fun! Join them and have the ride of your life saving animals meeting strange people and possibly becoming best friends.
1. Chapter 1 Elphaba

**Hello everyone this is my first Fanfic so I may not be perfect but I would love any and all reviews so I can improve my work and make more stories. **

* * *

><p>It's been three day's since I ran away from home. My father hates me, and my mother is dead. My only friend is myself. We make good company. We like the same books and food.<p>

I'm currently hiding in the Great Gilikkin forest, the Great Gilikkin is awfully great. The shadows, fog and distant noises don't help ease my apprehension. I keep on walking though, despite my conscious telling me I'm crazy. I've been eating lots of liko berries to keep my energy up and I built a tree house using my magic.

I'm quite proud of it. I kind of just let my magic roam free, I've been having to attempt to control it all this time it was actually fun. I swooshed my hands every which way and the next thing I know branches and leaves are zooming through the sky and placing themselves into a little home in a tree. Nothing too spectacular, just four walls and a roof, some open windows with no shutters or blinds let fresh air in. I also created some sort of climbing wall on the tree, making grooves for my feet and hands to lift up on and manage my way into my new hiding place.

I was going to miss Nessie, she's only eight, but she won't miss me I bet. I wager father will somehow make her forget me. I secretly am sad about it, but I gotta try not to be. That's in the past now. Now I'm just Elphaba, no Thropp added. It was easy, really. I just walked out the front door and didn't look back. Nessa was asleep and even if my father heard me he wouldn't go after me.

An owl swoops over my head with a loud 'whoo' sound, sending my heart beating ten times cold is biting into me like a munchkin eating a grep cake.I didn't pick a good time to run away!

I don't know how long I'll stay here or if I'll ever go back but I do know one thing. My fathers not my only enemy, Animals have been disappearing and it's horrible. Here in oz some Animals can talk but they are being kidnapped and turned mute. Whoever is doing this must be stopped and I can't do it alone there must be someone out there who can help me.

For now though I just have to wait in my treehouse. Hopefully my opportunity will come soon, I can't wait to do something with my life!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you loved chapter one can't wait to write more and I would love it if you reviewed!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Fiyero

I pass a pathetic looking garden, it must've haven't been taken care of in ages because the plants are all withered and brown and weeds are devouring the soil. An old scarecrow hangs above it. I wonder what it's like to be made of straw.

I was supposed to be back at camp a while ago but I'm having too much fun to care. It's already dark out and the stars are shining brightly overhead. I hope my father isn't worrying too much. I'm sure he won't leave back for the Vinkus without me... I think.

Being a prince is awesome! Last week I got to watch a winkie battle and today I'm hunting jitterbugs in the Great Gilikkin forest. Life is just one cool thing after another and with nothing to disrupt me I'm gliding through life ...no that's not the right word I'm dancing through life.

This forest is pretty dark but I'm not scared, I've already caught 7 jitterbugs and I could catch 50 more. I was sneaking up on a jitterbug when I kicked a huge black cauldron. I decided I might be able to make a jitterbug trap with it so I put it in my already huge pack.

I gather up a long vine and a few sticks and set up my trap. In the middle I have a piece of grep cake, the best food in the world. I sneak behind a tree with the vine in hand and wait. I mainly think about being the scarecrow I saw earlier, but I also dream about the emerald city. I hear that it's awesome and super fun to visit.

Suddenly two jitterbugs fly under the cauldron and start to eat the grep cake. I pull the vine and now I'm up to nine jitterbugs. I pick up the cauldron and start to walk again. Before I know it the sky is pitch black, I better get back to the camp before I can't see anything. Although really, I don't need to get back I can take care of myself for one night and some of those vinkun guards can be super annoying.

I start looking around for a good tree to spend the night in so no lions or tigers or bears can get to me. Before long, I spy a pretty swankified tree with something in its branches and decide to explore. As I get closer I realize it's a treehouse, guess I have my campsite for the night I start climbing but when I get to the top I realize something. There's someone else in the treehouse.


	3. Chapter 3 Galinda

Oh my oz! Why would momsie and popsicle ever want to go into some weird forest? I had to leave half my shoes at home and I was only allowed to bring two chests of clothes, and for what reason? Fresh air. Uugh!

However the lack of clothes and shoes isn't the worst part. One word. BUGS! I hate them, they turn smooth skin into bumpy skin. They are like little flying monsters. Why can't the wizard make them all disappear or give us all protective bubbles. That would be perfectunderful!

Before we got here I made sure I wouldn't have to leave our 3 story tent however mean momsie says if I don't go "explore the beautabulous wilderness" she'll take away my sparkly pink shirt and I can't let that happen! I put on my adventuring outfit ( bright pink shoes perfect for stepping over logs, a fantabulous skirt (silver) and my favorite pink shirt) and decide to head out into the disgusting forest.

After about twenty minutes I realize something horrendible I have no idea which way the camp is, I'm lost! One time this happened to me in the mall I was buying this brand new dress it was yellow with about onebajillion sparkles and ruffles, it was the most cutest thing ever! When all of a sudden I couldn't find my popsicle! He said he was going to find some more silverware for a masquerade party we were having but when I bought the dress and went to Sammy's super silverware store, I couldn't find him anywhere. I got really scared and it took 15 minutes, a new pair of shoes, and the malls intercom to reunite me and my popsicle. It turns out popsicle was just buying some plates at Peter's platinum plate store buying well plates. Duh.

But now I was getting the same feeling as when I got lost, but this time it was even worse! This was the Good Geekin forest? Oh wait. The Great Gilikkin forest.

I decided I couldn't just stay in the middle of the forest I decide it was time to take matters into my own two super soft hands. I started walking backwards but quickly bumped into a tree whoopsies poppies maybe it would be better if a walked forwards in the direction I came from.

Before I knew it, the sun had almost disappeared. Oh my Oz. I cannot get stuck in the woods at night there are all sorts of spookylicous things out here that I would not invite to a slumber party. However it appears to be my lucky day, well as lucky as someone can be after being forced into the woods and then getting lost. I saw a treehouse, and while it wasn't a pink treehotel, and it probably didn't have a restaurant or a nail salon. It would be better than sleeping on the cold hard ground.

I climb up and when I see people inside I really hope they are part of the staff, oh and I also hope they don't attack me.


	4. Chapter 4 Boq

Don't ya just love it when your parents get wonderful ideas. Maybe, hey Boq you wanna go swimming in the Mossmere ( a lake in Munchkin land) or maybe this summer vacation we're going to go visit your aunt in the Emerald City.

However my parents didn't have either idea they thought it would be fun to go all around oz seeing quote " sights that will make the Emerald City seem dull" but in my opinion the Emerald City would be much more interesting than trees, grass, and rocks. First, we traveled west to see the Thousand Year Grasslands in the Vinkus. After that, we traveled north to see the Great Kells.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't love nature and all, I do. However, I don't understand why someone would want to stare at grass swaying in the wind for a whole week. Mountains are cool too, but once you've climbed one you've climbed them all.

After traveling, north we got to the Great Gilikkin Forest. We set up our tiny tent and made some s'mores yum! If there's one thing I like about camping it's the food.

After all those s'mores I have to use the restroom, so I head away from camp and do my business. Unfortunately, I might've possibly kind of headed too far away from camp and now I can't find my way back.

I start to get a little worried but I can handle this. I was a munchkin scout for three years and I earned like 50 badges including my wilderness survival badge. Since, it was super late I decided fire was my first priority.

Luckily, I always keep a flint stone on hand so after I built a nest for my fire, I found a rock. Then, Whoosh! I had a small fire going. I quickly light a short branch on fire so I could search for the campsite overnight. I stamped out my little fire, and went on my way.

I looked on the ground for my own footprints but I couldn't find them, however I did find an axe. I picked it up because well Oz knows what's in these forests.

I found myself passing a worn out garden with a scarecrow and looking at the ground I saw footprints. They looked like mine so I decided to follow them. If anything bad happens, I have my axe to protect myself. I followed the prints for a little while but all of a sudden they stopped at the base of a tree. I looked up and realized there was something at the top of the tree.

I decide to climb up because shelter was number two on my list of things to find an when I'm at the top I realized I've found a treehouse. I also realize... I'm not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it so far? Soon the adventures will begin. If you have any ideas PM me or review and even if you don't have any ideas you can still review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Who Are You?

Elphaba

Before this all starts, let me say one thing. I was not expecting company. It started out okay I had plenty of food and water, I had my treehouse, and I had even started a little fire. It was getting late so I curled up next to the fire, and got to sleep in about 5 minutes.

Five minutes that's all it took, I was asleep for five minutes before I heard someone, or something climbing up the tree to get into my treehouse. I'll admit it I was a little scared, mainly because if was a wild animal I could be in trouble although maybe it was a friendly Animal who wanted to help me.

Well, I hate to admit it but I was wrong. It wasn't an Animal coming to get me, it was... a boy?! I quickly asked him who he was, and why was he here. "I'm Fiyero" the boy said as he sheepishly grinned. "Who do I have the pleasure of speaking too"? "That's none of your business!" I snapped.

"What are you doing in my treehouse?" I continued. "Well I was um, hunting the great um, honey badger of the Gilikkin Forest". "How old do you think I am, three? All those umm's I'm not a brainless lump! What are you really doing?" The nerve of this boy.

"Well I was catching jitterbugs but then it got dark and I found this place so..."

All of a sudden, I hear someone else coming up the tree although it sounds like they're having some problems. I sigh and tell Fiyero; I wasn't expecting any company, now two people in five minutes? Boy was I unprepared! When she gets to the top a little voice blurts out "please tell me there's room service" then passes out on the floor of the treehouse.

"What in the name of Oz just happened?" says a stunned looking Fiyero. As of that moment I officially declared nothing could get weirder. I knew I was probably wrong but I kept my fingers crossed just in case. Well Fiyero I think we may have a passed out princess in my nice little treehouse. All of a sudden, our princess came to and asked where the nail salon was. I told her we didn't have one, which caused her to gasp and pass out again

Then it happened again, more footsteps, more climbing, and I realized probably more introducing. All of a sudden, I saw an axe and I instantly jumped behind Fiyero. I yelled, "dad if that's you just leave me alone please!" I saw a munchkin but it wasn't my father. It was you guessed it another kid. He looked to be around the same age as me.

He yelled " I come in peace" and finished climbing inside my now very full treehouse. What's your name and why are you here? "Um hello I'm Boq, I got lost in the forest and found my way here." And why do you have an axe? "Oh, I found it on the ground and decided better safe than sorry right?" Um yeah I guess but could you please put that axe down, I don't like it and it keeps getting kind of close to my face. "Oh yeah of course" Boq said as he put his axe on the floor of the treehouse.

That's when the blonde woke up, this time for good.

* * *

><p><strong>One more super quick chapter and then the adventures begin I promise. Who do you think has the best point of view review with your opinion and I'll count them up and write chapter 7 in their point of view!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Where Am I?

**Before I start I would like to thank my editor The Wizard Of Wicked. Without her there would be a lot more grammatical errors and she helps make sure everything makes sense.**

* * *

><p>Galinda<p>

"You're green. I like that, green goes good with pink!"

"Oh yes, I knew it was coming" the green girl exclaimed. "I'm green it's not contagious don't worry, yes I was born this way, and no (she stopped the one with the really good hair) no one else in my family is like this."

"Well um hi, I'm Galinda with a Ga, (that's when I remembered the whole being lost in the woods thing) and I'm pretty. I'm also pretty sure I'm lost." I explained very smartically. "Oh look, the princess is up." The green girl said. "One more time for those of you who don't know I'm Elphaba." Then, "Oh, and I'm Fiyero." said the boy with the cutest hair and the most handsomest smile. "I'm Boq." said the short little boy.

My turn! "Well, as you know I'm Galinda, and I'm also very confusified you see, I was walking through the forest to get some fresh air and well let's just say things took a turn for the worst and I ended up here."

"Same here." Said the two boys. "Well Elphaba, you know, I'm gonna call you Elphie, okie dokie? So Elphie, how did you get here?"

I'm pretty good at reading faces and all I saw was anger "Let's just say being green makes certain people dislike you maybe someone like, I don't know your father maybe, possibly."

"Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry!" I said while embracing her in a tight hug. "But everything is going to be better now, yep Galinda's gonna make everything better." I gently patted her back.

"Doubt it." Elphie said. "You know what you need?" I said as an idea jumped straight into my head. "The superest, secretest, funnest, bestest club ever! All of us are going to be in it and we're gonna have adventures and potions and maybe a bigger treehouse fort thingy with a nail salon!"

The green girl just sighed and said "I guess I'll be in but on one condition,"

"And what might that be?" I wondered. "You have to promise me not to end every adjective in 'est'."

It would be hard, but I should be able to handle Elphie's demand. "Okay," I agreed "This is going to be fantastical- I mean fantastic!"


	7. Chapter 7 Priorities

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in so long, I've been super busy with school and stuff but now I plan on posting a new chapter every 2 or 3 days! Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Fiyero

"A club didn't sound too bad although, it might be better if we didn't focus all of our resources on a nail salon" I thought out loud. "However a hair salon is a different matter." The pink one laughed at this and shook her curls up an down, however the green one had an objection. "Um, guys I think food should be a priority along with water." I liked her, she was short and got to the point.

All of a sudden the munchkin spoke up" um, we might also want to expand this treehouse a little bit, I am a growing munchkin you know." At this I laughed but than agreed, it did feel a little cramped. "So let's see we need food, water, shelter... anything else?" We all agreed that these were our top priorities.

Then something weird happened, Elphaba told all of us to get out of the treehouse. We all objected but she pushed us out. In a flash the treehouse started changing growing! It was weird to watch, branches were flying everywhere, walls were opening and closing, and some of the tree was stretching. When it was done morphing our tiny treehouse had become a five roomed two story house!

We all just stood there not knowing what to say our mouths hanging open. Elphaba quickly squeaked " well that's one thing taken care of and passed out. We slowly regained the ability to formulate a thought, and we all lugged Elphaba into the tree-mansion. We all put our stuff in the middle room and headed out to our separate rooms. It ha been a long day and we were all tired." Good night don't let the jitterbugs bite" I said, but the other three were already asleep. I sat thinking for a little while and then finally dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? If you saw any grammatical errors please tell me so I can fix them, and I would love it if you reviewed I'll try to post again soon to make up for my previous lack of work. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Beautification!

**Here's a super fluffy chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Galinda

I fell asleep pretty easily, the problem began when I woke up. My hair looked normal! If you are Gailnda Upland of the Upper Uplands normal is not okay. My hair was an 8 out of 10 it needs to be at least a 13! That cute winkie had the right idea, a hair salon would be really nice.

I walked over to him and woke him up by coughing quietly, he seemed well rested. I asked him if he knew anything about curling hair, but he said he didn't. What boy doesn't know how to curl hair! Oz they're all so primitive, like undeveloped monkeys. He did know how to braid though and so at least something was done to my hair.

Now I decide to speak to the one in charge. I woke her up this time a little more forcefully, and asked if she had any make-up. Unfortunately, she said no. Then, I asked if she had anything to eat that was low in carbs and calories, wouldn't stain, and tasted good. She gave me some Liko berries that got a two out of three although now there's a big stain on my shirt. Ugh I hate the wilderness!

I decided now would be a good time to wake the munchkin, he was kind of cute, although he might look a bit better if he were a foot taller. I woke him up with a quick tap on the back and told him it was breakfast time. He shot up and went into the central room where the other two were already eating. They had covered the cake with berries and eating it. Yuck! I just popped a few berries into my mouth and tried to be as ladylike as possible.

"So" I asked "what are our plans for today"? Fiyero said that we should try to decorate our bedrooms and I asked him with what! He said we could make something ,and I groaned. Why can't there be a mall around here!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Question time should I write another wicked story, a lion king story or a frozen story? Please review and if you see any problems tell me please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Into the Woods

Hey everyone it's been way too long since I last posted, and I regret that however I hope to write a lot this weekend. School makes it tough but I will do it for you guys! We're finally getting to the good stuff. Enjoy!

**Boq**

"Well, there's no mall, however we're surrounded by the beauty of nature!" I said. "Yuck, all this nature stuff again," Galinda replied, but Fiyero was on my side. "Come on it'll be fun" he told Galinda, who reluctantly agreed. "As long as we find lots of pink flowers."

We all climbed out of the treehouse and stepped in different directions, "maybe we should decide which way to go first," I though out loud. Elphaba agreed and pointed to her left, off we go! At first we proceeded slowly, there were no yellow brick roads in this forest. We would point out things we could use, some cool vines, pretty flowers, giant leaves. However, nothing really caught our eyes, although something caught our ears.

I'm not the only one hearing that right," I asked. "Nope I hear it too," Elphaba said. What is it? Pink said, a little scared. "I don't know but I wanna find out," Fiyero boldly remarked. We went towards the sound and in a little patch of brambles we saw it, it was a baby lion.

"Awwww," Galinda squealed, "it's so cute, can we keep it!" Elphaba was more practical, "is it okay, and of course we can't." I will admit I was a little frightened, but I think the lion was more frightened of us. "Why is there a lion out here? All alone," I asked. No one was able to answer my question. "Maybe this will help," Elphaba said, and then she looked at the lion and said hello. I thought she was crazy but the lion cub obviously did not.

Well that's it for now I'll post again in hopefully less than 10 hours. Remember you guys are kinda my editors so if you see mistakes please tell me. Thanks for reading, and leave a review of you liked


	10. Chapter 10 The Lion Cub

Here's another chapter, maybe it'll show you where I'm headed.

Elphaba

Finally, an Animal that I can speak to, and maybe then I can figure out what's happening. "Hello" I said. "Who are you?" The lion purred. Yes, it could still talk! "Well I'm Elphaba, and this is Fiyero, Galinda, and Boq.

"So, how did you get here?" I asked. "Well, I was walking with my parents, when all of a sudden a herd of wildebeests started stampeding, we escaped that, but then a ton of hyenas started to attack us. I thought we were goners but then the great winds picked me up and now I'm here." He shrugged his shoulders or at least tried to, "so you don't know where your parents are?" I asked. "nope, where is this place anyways, it's nothing like the pride land I used to live in. Another thing, what kind of animal are you and how did you learn my language."

"Well," Boq piped up "we're in the Great Gilikkin forest and we aren't speaking your language, you're speaking ours." "How can that be, I don't know any other languages". "Well in Oz most of the Animals can talk, although some of them have become silent recently." I said.

There was an awkward silence until Galinda said," you look like you've seen better days. How about you come to our camp and clean up we don't have anything besides berries and cake to eat, but I'm sure we can find something you'll like. "Why not," the young cub replied. Galinda scooped him out of the brambles and he got up onto all fours.

Which way, he asked and Fiyero pointed the way back to the treehouse. He started padding along the leaves humming a cute little tune, then suddenly stopped. " I hope my parents are okay" he said. "I'm sure they are," I said but I couldn't be sure. He started walking again but stopped once more, "you know I don't think I ever told you my name, I'm Simba, and I'm gonna be king of the pride lands someday. C'mon I'm starving I just can't wait to get back to your camp."

Fiyero just stood there and then said "Yes! Another prince, awesome."

All I could think about was how we were going to get him into the treehouse.

Remember you guys are my editors so comment in any errors or tell me you loved it, hated it anything. Hope you liked the end of this chapter. Favorite lines? I'll try to update again soon.


End file.
